Sesshoumaru's Guide on Pleasing A Woman
by Sesshoumaru'sPriestess
Summary: Sesshoumaru tries his hand at writing a how to guide on pleasing a woman ...just pure smut and fun at the inner-workings of his mind..mature readers only 18 and over please ..enjoy. for Raven2010
1. From Zero To Gone in sixty Seconds

Disclaimer: "Don't own InuYasha and Co."

Trying his hand at something different was on the mind of one Sesshoumaru Tashiou. He would be looking out of the window of his high rise condo, the city lights below melding with the traffic making a blur of rainbow colors that blended into the background. He was an author...a best seller and he was bored. Bored of writing that same old drabble that won him notice and wealth that brought the fans of all ages in droves of all ages to his signings, appearances and numerous speeches that he gave to up and becoming writers as well as seasoned veterans who simply wanted a glimpse of what made him tick.

He had already sold a whopping 129 books over the course of the years...but what else was there to do when you had nothing but time on your hands and nothing but time to look forward to? Also living in this high-rise condo would also be one Kagome Tashiou,his wife and mate for the past 550 years. It had been after the final battle with Naraku that he learned what the once clumsy girl meant to him and he would not pass her up like his fool of a half-brother had. No...he had claimed her...dominated her…made her his...and she would stay his. He had so far done it all, seen it all, raised and sent off 30 pups over their course of mating and now was their time alone. And now here he was…bored and waiting for an idea to strike him while his mate occupied herself in another room.

His last book had been many years ago and there was a clamor for something new and original...but what could one who had seen and lived it all possibly write about now? Well...there was ONE thing he had yet to cross...to explore and to talk about something he had been working on for a bit...perhaps a story or guide of some kind that would appeal to the more _mature _masses? A thought would cross his mind, making a smirk form on the coldly handsome face of one Sesshoumaru Tashiou, taking him straight from his place at the window...to the computer across the room. Sitting down and switching the machine on, his golden eyes would take on a strange glint as he opened up a page and began to work on what would surely be a _pleasing _entry. So they wanted something different did they? Well...their wish was his command...

It would be a THOUROUGH guide on how to please a woman from a man's perspective...and he had heard many of them over the years as well as interviewed many men as well. So without delay...he began to write...

Chapter One

_The one thing a woman wants to find and keep is a mate who knows how to give good head, once she has she is not going to let go of him anytime soon if at all…EVER. She knows that this is one very rare and special male and she will do what she must to hold onto him. If she is smart she would wisely not even tell her friends about it or risk making him a very popular man around the city. While it is true that the majority of men can fuck and most can do it quite well, the one who knows how to do it as WELL as providing good oral will most assuredly have it made._

_Common sense moment…we all know that ALL women are image conscious and insecure in their bodies and how it appeals to the male. Even the most secure and beautiful women worries from time to time on her appearance and how she appeals to men. It is after all in best interest of the female to find and seduce the most suitable male in the pack. This is where you come in and most definitely assure her that she is the most beautiful woman to you and that there is not another you would desire over her. Now the best way to do that is to simply tell her what you like about her body the most starting from her head to her toes, making pains to assure her that she is irresistible. The end goal is to get her relaxed enough to allow you to move to the next step in your goal which is to find yourself buried between her legs. Once you are there, you are to take a moment to give pause and enjoy what you are seeing. Quite beautiful and humbling is it not? You may now proceed to the next step._

_There is nothing, I will repeat that there is NOTHING that makes women more different and unique than her cunt. I would know as there has been quite a few this one has seen over the years. _(Pausing to think about that line and Kagome's reaction, perhaps he would edit that out before final cut, no need to cut off HIS supply after all.)_ The variations are quite amazing as they all are their own unique design and come in many sizes, shapes, flavors, scents and even colors. Some are small, some are large and some are open while others are hidden jewels that must be discovered with a little exploration. Some are quite luscious and are covered in a large hairy bush, while some are neatly trimmed and others are shaved to leave nothing to the touch. However it matters not how your females looks, you are to let her know how wonderful it is and that it is the only one that you desire and need. Now we all know that females are vocal creatures and express it more so when they are in the throes of passion and you are more likely to get what you want and desire should you use that to your advantage and talk to her more while engaging in the act._

_So now that you have been allowed access you are to take your time and speak to your female to keep the mood flowing. Take your time and slowly but steadily work your way to her slit and smoothly open it up to find the prize inside. Take the time to look inside and enjoy it before you go to sample her delights. What you want to do now is to find a small hidden jewel that is nestled in the very top part of her slit. Once you have, know that each female's clit is different and react differently to stimulation. They also come in different sizes and shapes but that is not important. What is important is what you do with it._

_This next part is extremely important. When you touch and you are going to touch your females slit you are to make sure that your fingers are good and lubricated. In simple terms make sure that it is wet. Easy enough right? The reason your woman's clit does not come pre-lubricated and if you attempt to touch it for what will occur next it will hurt and cause her discomfort possibly killing the mood. To resolve this issue is simple enough. You are to use your own lube (your mouth and tongue) or anything that you might have on hand such as those lubes that are so popular though personally this one never had need of such a thing.  
><em>

_However let us backtrack. First the female needs to be aroused in the first place and so back to the task at hand. To seduce and arouse your woman play with her a little bit. There are several parts of your woman that is tender and can be used to seduce and arouse her, getting her in the mood. Her lower back, her legs, her thighs, breasts and belly are all good areas. This is where you use your hands and tongue to get her right where you want her to be...and much closer to where you need her to be. Tease her using these areas…but the most fun would be to tease the prize you are aiming for which would be her tasty little slit. Get close to it…tease it…touch it…taste it and then stop. This will not only make her want it more but practically demand that you keep going. Now that you have her slowly begin licking up her up down her body taking the time to pay attention to her breasts but ending up at her delicious slit which at this point should be more than ready for you. Plant your face in it, inhale the scent of her arousal, taste her juices as you trail your tongue up and down her slit, watching for the positive reaction you are sure to get._

_At this point, she should be practically gripping your face in a vise like grip if you are doing it right. This is the time when you can get a little rougher with her and use your skill to tongue fuck her with more abandon than before, showing her how much you enjoy what she has to offer. Use your hands to position her body where you can get the most penetration with your tongue. At this point it should be an amazing feeling for both you and her. It allows you to tease her and build her up to the point where you can easily slip into cruise control now that one of the hardest parts is over._

_If you have done what I explained so far then her clit should be quite stiff and ready for your attentions. Waste no time in taking it your mouth and licking and sucking it! Lick hard, lick long and make sure to press down and add pressure...but not too much to keep the seduction going._

_Flick your tongue on her slit and quickly suck it into your mouth. This should cause an almost INSTANT knee jerk reaction in your female that lets you enjoy that she is enjoying it and if she has already begun to tremble slightly that may also let you know that is close to an impending orgasm. This is when you are at the finish line and must go all in! Go harder, go faster but do not stop! This is a critical point that will determine what you are made of._

_At this point, she should be thrashing and bucking off of the bed like a wild animal and you only have one more responsibility. That is to keep your mouth on her clit as if you are holding on for dear life. Do not stop…do not pass go…do not collect two hundred dollars! She should be joining you in the chorus, except more vocally since you are otherwise preoccupied. Her words of, "Don't stop!" Are important and said or a very good reason. Why you ask? Because most males stop much too soon and leave the female hanging on the cusp of what could have been a mind shattering orgasm._

_While she is enjoying your oral talents, add stimulation guaranteed to drive her to another level of euphoria. Use your hands and fingers to tease and fuck her as well while you enjoy her slit. Trust me she will love it. Another area that will yield you a great result is the area inside her slit, hidden up against the roof, otherwise known as her g-spot. This is the area that your cock is hitting when you are inside of her._

_With all you are doing right now with your mouth and fingers you are giving her far more pleasure than you would have been had you simply engaged in sex. This will also garner you far more appreciation of your skills and oral attentions. In order to know if you are doing it right you may have to pay attention to her body to see what is happening. You have women who become flushed, while others make shake ranging from a slight tremble to an earthquake like movement. That is why you use this time to get to know your female and what does and does not work for her._

_Once your woman has orgasmed, do not assume to let go of her, there is still work to do! You can still use your tongue and fingers to finish her off as well as sample the sweet juice she has provided you with. She will also be quite sensitive after such a thing, so be gentle with her._

_If you do it correctly and the way I explained it to you, then you can easily coax more than one orgasm from her if you are skilled enough._

_Finally I leave you with this: After it is all said and done and she is satisfied do not simply assume you are done and fall asleep! Take this time to talk to her, assure you how you were satisfied as well and hold her close until she has settle down as well._

_As we all know a man can easily fall asleep after sex, with no worries or complaints in the world. Women however cannot do that. Women like to be held, cuddled and made to feel safe after the act. Oral is and can be one of the best sex acts that you can do for one it is all how you do it. At the end of the day take your time and enjoy yourself._

Looking on what he had written with a pleased smirk of satisfaction, his golden eyes would snap to where his mate was still busy doing one thing or another...

Printing out the page, he quickly snatched it from where it lay and took it to his mate who knew that he was brainstorming on a novel and had promised to give him her honest opinion.

"Kagome..." His voice taking on a seductive purr as he looked up at him curiously. "I believe I may have found my next best seller...all I need is your honest...thoughts." A smirk forming as he handed her the rough draft and waited. Wondering why he was watching her with an intense look in his eyes, she would quickly read the entry, a blush and gasp rising from what she read.

"Seeing her reaction, he would only smirk wider and push for a response..."Well...Ka-go-me...tell me, has this Sesshoumaru pictured and written it adequately?" A blush and quick scenting would give him an answer as he moved in closer to her, taking the page from her suddenly limp hands..." I see that you...approve...perhaps then I can start on Chapter 2...with a little inspiration." His smile taking on a more feral quality as he proceeded to use her to "feed" his muse for later. This was going to be a great book.

_End of Chapter One_

_A/N: I hope you guys kinda liked it as I never did anything like this before. As always reviews are appreciated! Later! ~SP_


	2. Working Your Way Around The Bedroom

Disclaimer stands as noted.

With a smirk on his lips would be one Sesshoumaru Tashiou, his gaze stuck on the still sleeping raven haired women besides him her face flushed with crimson and the sweat making her locks cling to her face. She had been very helpful in feeding his muse and gotten him ready to face Chapter 2 of his quickly developing guide. Truly it was something that he had initially believed he would never write but the small doubt was immediately banished because a sex kami like him was never wrong.

Leaving the satisfied woman to her rest and damn near satisfaction coma, he would quietly exit the room and find himself once more booting up his computer to begin his next chapter. Chapter one was the end result in how it all should go down…the others would show them how to get there in the first place.

Chapter Two

_Simple Logic to Work Your Way around the Bedroom_

_Let's start from the beginning. Truthfully most men out there believe that they are fantastic lovers. As such they also believe that all women desire them and that they are more than generously gifted when it comes to the organ between their legs. Though that is true of this Sesshoumaru, it is not the case for all of you. Many males believe that they know all there is to know about pleasing a woman in bed and that is not the case as well. However unless you are perfectly practiced and have complete confidence in your skill (like this one), then only the honest and valid opinions of the females you have bedded will suffice. I will, however, offer up a few of my secrets on how to please your woman just in case._

_As I stated in an earlier chapter, women though all unique and beautiful are insecure about their bodies and how they come off to others. So do not just tell her that she is beautiful and special to you, show her you fool! When you taking her to bed and undressing her, look at her, caress her make her feel like there is no one else.( as there should not be anyway)Now when she is standing before you in all her glory you are to lustfully devour her with your eyes taking her in hungrily as kneel before her in awe of the beauty that makes her so very feminine. You are to look at her as though you have never seen and never will see such magnificence again. Take this time to explore her, talk to her, whisper in her ear and feel her shudder. Let her feel your breath as it tickles her ear and your fingers trail and scorching trail down her body. One thing that is common knowledge is that men are very visual creatures and that woman are more of an emotional one. Therefore to become aroused a man merely has to see what a female has to offer while a woman must feel like she is desired. Only then can you attempt to work your magic on her._

_The key to knowing the basics of what a woman wants or needs is easy enough if you pay attention. What does she like? What does she not like? What turns her on? What turns her off? What are her trigger words? All of this can help you to know her better on an intimate as well as emotional level. Now there is a very important topic at hand and it is whether you are a selfish lover or not. If so you need to amend that quickly as no one likes someone who is and simply takes instead of gives. Next is to find what places are her triggers as well. Is it making love in the kitchen, the bedroom, the shower or the floor? Does the idea of doing it in a public place turn her on? Does she like toys in the mix or are you enough? Does she like when you talk dirty to her? Don't be afraid to try new places with your mate to keep up the excitement in the marriage. This are things that I hopefully think you should already know; however that is why this Sesshoumaru is here to help you out if you do not._

_Remember the two most important tips for pleasing a woman are FOREPLAY and AFTERPLAY. Yes…there IS an afterplay. The work is simply not over because you have reached your completion. There is still work to do._

_All husbands and boyfriends should remember one very important thing. She is your mate, your queen and foreplay is very important to her. Treat her like the jewel she is and she would be more than happy to treat you like a king in and out of the bedroom._

Pausing for a moment from his steady rhythm of type, he could hear the first stirring of Kagome waking up from her pleasure induced coma. Her soft footfalls would make their way to where he was, her sleepy look making him lick his lips in anticipation for the research he would have to do to "confirm" his logic of Chapter 2.

"Sess?" Her voice a tired yawn." What are you doing up so late? It is almost…" She looked at her delicate watch clad wrist. "3 am….what could you possibly be writing right…now…" Her eyes snapping open at the word covered screen. Her cheeks would once more take on the rosy tint they had hours before as she took a step back, suddenly caught in his hungry gaze. "Umm…yeah...I think I am heading back to bed now…you go ahead and finish that up." Turning and hightailing it out of the room as a dark chuckle followed.

Turning back to his screen, his smirk darkening as he continued, he wrote on:

_The key to pleasing your mate so she'll adore you and get pleasure out of pleasing you is simple: __**make it about her.**___

_Make the effort to ensure that it's a thrilling experience for her. I assure you, this is the best way to get what you want out of it as well._

_Seduction and foreplay go hand in hand as well as a well-thought out execution of the experience. Contrary to what you might believe women are not mind readers ad will not know what you want if you do not tell them. In plain terms tell her what you want her to do for you, what you want to do to her and how you plan on doing it! Simple right? Right.  
><em>

_Now why should you do this do you ask? Why? Simple you fools. Because for a female, love-making about an emotional connection, not just the act. A woman wants to be seduced. She wants to feel loved, valued and wanted. A few seductive words, a set mood, the right timing can make all the difference. Unfortunately, not all of you can be masters of seduction like this Sesshoumaru, so in the next chapter I shall give you a few pointers. So let us review:_

_Seduce her before and after you get to the bedroom._

_Make it about her._

_Remember there is foreplay and afterplay._

_If you focus on pleasing her, then believe this one she will be more than happy to return the favor._

The last part being typed as well as spoken out loud. "Is that not correct….Kagome?" His voice a deep rumble as she squeaked from inside the bedroom, making his inner beast chuckle.

Snapping back to the task at hand, his grin downright frightening at this point, he hurried to the end.

_There is foreplay and then there is foreplay done right. One can get you sex with a woman but only the other can keep it with that female.  
><em>

_Afterplay, it's really not that difficult. You need only to hold her, talk to her and connect with her emotionally. This will make the female feel loved on an emotional level, and not simply as a desire to sate your need. This is very important and necessary in art of seduction.  
><em>

_One thing however. If you do it well enough then the afterplay can lead to another round of foreplay of you are up for it and have the stamina. If you can handle it that is...if not… sorry._

Saving and shutting the machine off, He smoothly got up from the chair and stalked like a predator to the bedroom. "Miko…." A squeal came making the corners of his eyes bleed red as he sought out his sweet prey to "confirm" the rationale of Chapter 2…and do some "research" for Chapter 3.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Foreplay and Afterplay

The miko had vanished.

Sometime between last night and this morning, she had found the time to leave a note stating that she would be at the shrine helping her mother out for a few days since her grandfather no longer among the living and Souta was now a grown man with a family of his own. They had insisted to the woman that she leave the shrine and they would hire others to look after and maintain it but the stubborn elderly woman had refused. So...there...she would return to him in no shorter than a week.

His lip curling in a snarl, he would have pouted but one of his position didn't do such things. She could escape him now…but she would be back and while she was gone, he had work to do.

_Chapter 3_

_Foreplay and Afterplay_

_Foreplay is something that is considered the main event when it comes to the act of lovemaking._

_Foreplay is an absolute must for leading up to mating. A female might not want to have foreplay all the time but you will be hard pressed to find one who does not. Females are much more sexual than male counterparts especially if the male has created a desire within his female specifically for him. _

_An idea for a pleasing session would be to set a mood that includes the power of suggestion. Yes...you heard this one correctly. The power of suggestion. During foreplay, mere words can be as powerful as the act itself. Why do you think that politicians, writers and others in positions of power got that way? Using the power of words and knowing HOW to use them to get what they desired._

_You must realize that females are by nature very emotional creatures and the act of foreplay as well as the art of verbal seduction is what will arouse and ready your female for what is to occur next._

_Speaking in blunt human term females are not all like men and need time to become aroused__. The lust and essence required for mating has to be on point in order for the act to take place and satisfaction to occur between both parties._

_This is the power of foreplay, which will also help your female feel desired by you; however make her feel like you simply want to get to it without indulging her first, she will feel used and resentful. Now, each female is different, and some might like to get right to it without any foreplay, but the chances are your female would like to._

_That being said this one shall share some rather good tips to aid you in the art of foreplay to have your female lusting for your touch...you are welcome._

_Talk to and tease your female. This is where the power of suggestion is most important. Tell her where you want to touch her and with what…yes…this one said with WHAT. You have many choices…choose the one you know will get you the desired response. Contrary to what most males believe, the most sexual organ on a woman is her BRAIN. Stimulate that and the rest of the body follows easily._

_That being said when touching your female, touch her in subtle but teasing places that will have her trembling in your hands and begging for more. You are to use to use your hands and mouth to stimulate soft points of pleasure for her such as her neck, inner thighs, lower back, belly and ears first. Those will have her aching to move to her more sensitive and aching areas like her breasts and her delicious slit._

_Strip down for your female. No this one is not asking you to dance or become a stripper…but a slow dance of seduction is in order. Removing your clothing slowly, especially if you are as fit as this one will be a pleasing and arousing as well as exotic to her. First you are too slowly remove your shirt, never losing eye contact with her. Follow with the pants and finally the under things. And for the love of all that is holy and demonic, make sure to undress fully and make sure to keep her eyes locked with yours._

_Now, that you are undressed, use your hands as well as your tongue to give her oral pleasure. This is where it may become tricky so I shall explain slowly. Every woman is different when it comes to this area. No one likes to be touched the same and so you have to explore and see what works for her and you. However, here is one that is popular and may work with your female to get things going:_

_Bring your hand to her slit and, with the tips of your fingers, rub her outer lips by spreading them apart and bringing them back together. Now if you are doing it right, then she should spread her legs even more telling you she wants you to go deeper. Now you simply begin to rub her inner lips the same way before moving up to her pearl, which REQUIRES a circular motion to stimulate. Now…some women like it gentle while some like it rough. This is where you have to watch her body and facial expressions to see which one it is._

_Now to finish it off, bring your mouth to her slit and, gently suck on her to give her an intense mind-blowing feeling that is sure to please._

Pausing to look out the window with a frustrated growl, Sesshoumaru would think of the delicious little minx who had slipped from his grasp and smirked. She would have A LOT of makeup work to do when she came home. But to the task at hand.

_Afterplay_

_Women love to feel emotional and connected after sex. So to make sure you get the full effect of the after love making process, you should pay attention to the following._

_After sex men are usually tired and are ready to drift off into a sleep while women are usually up to talk and cuddle as well as express the feelings they got from the experience. Here is a way to satisfy you both:_

_Using your hands to stimulate your partner after sex by rubbing their now sensitive spots is a good way to go about it and a way to stay connected after the act._

_A shower as well as a massage afterwards is a good way to go about keeping each other stimulated and in the post act mood._

_Females can also engage in post coitus action to please their mates and stimulate them into being more interested in post afterplay acts by doing the following._

_Straddling his back while rubbing his back and shoulders and well as the small of his back, then moving on to his thighs and legs ( don't forget his buttocks) is a sure way to get the reaction you want as well as a returned favor. Using warm oils or lotions add to the pleasure of the experience._

Wrapping it up as it was getting late and he was beyond frustrated, the demon lord concluded:

_And there it is. The art of foreplay and afterplay. Of course, you do not have to be perfect but giving an effort will allow you the satisfaction of success. Remember: Every woman is different and if you're attentive to her body and her needs, you will not only be a success but will find your pleasure as well. _

Shutting down his computer, Sesshoumaru got up stiffly and headed to the bedroom alone. The miko was not going to escape him that easily…she had no idea what she was getting into…

A dark chuckle escaped….he couldn't wait to welcome her home later.

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. The Art of Seduction

One week. That's how long the miko was gone and had _denied _him his pleasure in trying out his logical methods of bringing pleasure and ultimate satisfaction to any woman. She had claimed to go and aid her aging mother in a time of need…but he knew better. She was running from him…and if there was anything a dog demon loved, it was a good chase.

He would make sure that once she entered those doors, there would be no escape. He had also gone through a bit of trouble to set the mood of seduction that he wanted to entice and mesmerize his little mate. The lights had been dimmed, soft music playing in the background, fruit carefully sliced and chilled…and finally a nice, new lock installed on the bedroom door. There would be no escape.

She had called and told him that she would be home in the next few hours and so he would use that time to add some touches to his next chapter that he had written in her absence…

Chapter 4

_The Art of Seduction_

_Now we all know that before any foreplay and afterplay can take place the woman must first of all be seduced. This chapter will focus on the proper way to successfully seduce your female and get her in the mating mood. Arousing a woman takes a few simple steps that this one will share with you in order to properly arouse and set the mood to get things started. Now to begin you need to understand that men and women are very different when it comes to arousal. Men are ready…anytime, anyplace and at a moment's notice if need be. Women on the other hand need time, attention and the proper stimulation to get started._

_With women it is all about attention to detail, detail, detail. So let us begin with the first._

_Knowing what to say_

_Nothing can kill a mood faster than a male who says the wrong thing. Certain things can increase the mood while others can kill it completely. Discuss things that will arouse her interest. When speaking know that is not always WHAT you say but HOW you say it. There are some who like to spoken to dirty while others like the sweet, simple words of seduction. A good way to deliver such words would be to whisper them next to the shell of her ear, letting your tongue tease her and the warmth of your breath rush over her skin. This should get you a good reaction if done right. _

_Use your mouth_

_Some women like it rough, some like it passionate. Once you find which works for you execute it as follows. For the slow passionate lover, long lingering kisses over her body are the right way to go. Her best spots are her back, inner thighs, behind her knees to get her ready for the main event. Use your tongue to spread the fire of arousal through your female and have her begging for you to move to more aching areas that need attention. For the more...vigorous lover a show of force is best suited. _

_Use props_

_For those of you who require such things then remember that less can be more. One does not need a million toys, oils, movies, lotions or whatever device you use to get in the mood. Simple items like blindfolds, one or two body oils, a toy or two that you both enjoy and a little imagination is sufficient enough. When you blindfold a woman or allow yourself to be blindfolded then you are left to the mystery and excitement of what is coming next. Being seduced in that manner seems to also lower inhibition and allow the more…primal side of one to come forth. Some women like a male to take control and dominate her. This is something this one can very well school you in. Do not be afraid to take hold of her hair and give it a forceful yank…and if is she is the type add a little pain as well. _

_Some females like to be taken on a bed, some against a wall, some like to be slowly undressed while others want you to rip their clothes off._

_Keep things new and fresh_

_If you were to be fed the same food every day, would you not grow tired of it and seek other sustenance? Well the same can be applied to your sex life as well. No one likes the same routine all the time; therefore you must be open to changing things around to keep them fresh. One way to do that is very, very simple…and right at your fingertips. There are places that can be thrilling and add spice to your sex life as well as relationship. Be adventurous try a few places besides your bedroom like:_

_If you have one...a laundry room…the spin cycle on it can be fantastic. There is also renting a hotel room and playing out adventures there as it is a change in scenery. For the more adventurous I would suggest the front seat of a car as the backseat is quite constricting and the passenger seat can be lowered for ultimate pleasure, a public place where the thrill if people around breeds pleasure. _

_For the wild side of you, there is the option of something very different if you have the nerve and that would be to take a nice trip to your local park and perhaps spend a few nights there learning each other all over again. If you like to camp and after dark even take a nice romp on the forest floor that would be ideal for the nature lovers. _

_There is still plenty for the homebodies who like the safety of four walls as well. There is the shower or a bath to engage in or even if you live somewhere or personally have access to a pool that could be utilized. The kitchen table is an oldie but goodie as well. Finally for all of those naughty couples out there…as in the days of youth…the hood of a car at night in a secluded area was always thrilling._

_However that are only a few of this ones ideas and there are many more out there that can be explored. Be open minded and willing to allow a little change in the bedroom manner…you will not regret it._

_Next chapter this one will move into some of the more...interesting and ….compromising positions you and your mate can find yourselves in._

Finishing up his chapter, Sesshoumaru would hear a small click and the gentle sound that signaled the opening of a door as the sweet scent of miko hit his nose. Snapping his head towards the sound, he was on his feet in a flash his steps like a slow waiting predator that had his target in sight. Once the woman in question was in his vision, his voice came out dark and hungry.

"Welcome home…miko….this one has much to _discuss _with you…" Perhaps he could try a few of those moves before he added them next chapter….and there would be time, because she was going NOWHERE for the next few days.

Kagome's eyes would only take on a slightly worried/excited look at the sight in front of her…she was in for it...she barely had stepped in the door and the look in his eyes had her swallowing hard and debating whether to stay or flee. In the end, flee would win out and her feet would carry her to rush to the bedroom that so happened to be full of the soft music, fruit and now carried a nice new lock…she was doomed. Hopelessly, utterly and sexily doomed. She could hardly wait.

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Fun Positions Pt1

Now comes the fun part of the guide….the part where the yummy tidbits are shared …kekeke.

The miko had been greeted home quite properly…and by properly he meant being attacked as soon as she came through the door. He would feel no guilt in it…after all it was her fault for depriving him so long and not allowing him to conduct his "research" like he should have. He was behind on his book now and they would have to play catch up. The week had been quite painful for him and now that she was back, all was as it should be…and now all that was left was putting his last two chapters to use and definitely sampling the one he was working on. Though…this one he would pen in bed as he was not letting her out of his sight….

Chapter 5

_Fun Positions Pt.1_

_Now one way to keep things fresh in the bedroom and in your sex life in general is to switch up where you have it as I touched on earlier...but don't forget that switching up HOW you do it as well can be exciting. No one likes the same boring position all the time and so this one will offer a few positions that the masses can easily use for their own benefit. Now…no need to thank me yet…plenty of time for that as well as PAYING for this book. If this belongs to a friend, coworker or whomever…stop being cheap and purchase your own…gold like this deserves to be bought. Only $29.95(USD) wherever fine books are sold._

_Now let us move into some that are good and easy for you and her:_

_Man on Top_

_Man on Top is one easiest positions and often called the "missionary" position. This position is for men who are undoubtly alpha in the relationship. This allows the male to be dominant as he is taking the lead with this one. This allows him to go deep into his female and touch all of her intimate spots. However, while it is easy and enjoyable this position can quickly become boring if always used and one of its pitfalls as it can cause the male to cum rather quickly because of his ability to move at his own pace without restraint. Slow is the word here when you feel yourself losing control._

_Now there are a few things that come with this position that this one has learned over a course of time and that is that the reason this tried and true reason is still so popular is because it allows the male to be the boss as well as a few other treats that he experiences during the act. Males run on primal instinct when it comes to sex and this allows him penetrate his female in the most intimate way possible with him being able to look down on her and observe her every reaction to his thrusts. It can be an intimate and raw experience allowing him a rather satisfying and powerful orgasm as he holds ad dominates the woman from above. Watch her face, hear her moans, watch the sheen of sweat run down her body from the pleasure you are providing. Feel the softness of her body…her breasts as they graze your own chest when you pull her closer to you. Take the time to touch them as well…caress, lick them if you will. Though it is not all an act of sex but of love and understanding between you as well…a bond you and your mate share._

_Rear Entry or Doggie Style_

_Now this…is a VERY good positions and one of this one's favorites for reasons that will remain my own. There are at LEAST 16 different ways this one knows of doing this, but for the sake of time (and the fact that I shall not do all the work for you), this one shall teach the basics of the original and maybe a few others and how they can be managed. This is also a very dominant position as you are taking your female in a primal fashion that is known not only to man but to beast alike. It is raw, carnal and uninhibited._

_Place her in the position that has her on all fours and you are behind while you are thrusting. However, there is more to it that just taking the female from behind. For a bit of a challenge and to switch up during the act, lift your female from all fours and hold her body upwards while you continue thrusting.(upward doggie) This will bring on a whole new sensation as well as allow you to release your inner beast._

_This position allows you to take in the things that make you appreciate the female form as well like the curves of her body that include the small of her back and the way that her rear jiggles as you are taking her from behind. Also let us not forget…that we enjoy seeing ourselves as well as we go in and out of our woman. Most women enjoy the feeling of our balls slapping against her as we thrust. It adds an extra pleasing sensation...believe me…this one knows._

_Side by Side or Spooning_

_Now this is more for the female than for us males. This provides the female with a sense of closeness to her mate. This one is quite simple and while there is not much to it, it can still be one of the most satisfying positions as ultimate depth can be achieved with this one as well. One more tip when using this position to add more pleasure would be to use your hands for more than holding your female in position. Take one of those hands and tease her slit with it while you thrust. This will tease and heighten her sensitivity and bring her to a faster and much more satisfying orgasm._

_Lap Dance, Cowgirl and Inverted Missionary_

_One last positions for the first portion of this chapter will be the one that are most stimulating and relies on the female to provide her mate with pleasure. The Lap Dance is quite simple and should pose no issue for any female to act out. This simply requires her to act as though she is sitting in a chair...you being that chair of course and stabilizing her hips with your hands as she moves her body in a manner that causes the most pleasing friction for you. _

_Cowgirl is the something that lets the female dominate as she is on top and controlling the movement (not this one's particular favorite, however it offers a rather nice view). If done correctly it can offer an extreme amount of pleasure to you and her both. _

_Inverted Missionary is simply missionary form that has been reversed and the female is on top and the aggressor. This is where she is in control of the pace and this allows her more stimulation as she can hit all the key spots that get her going. In this position, she can also take pleasure in the male she is enjoying and checking out the view he has to offer. Males like to be teased and stimulated as well with touches, tugs and nips to his body so do not be afraid to voice that to her. This is after all for the satisfaction of you both. Also while she is this way, you have full access to her breasts, belly and other parts. Do not be afraid to stimulate them and get a little rough if that is what she likes._

_End of Chapter 5 Pt.1_


End file.
